That Blonde Bitch
by MissMe2306
Summary: Lucy's the bitch of the school, but she's hot and has a nice rack so it's okay. All the guys lose their minds if she even speaks to them, while Natsu is the only one not effected by her sexy flirts. Will Natsu eventually fall for her or does Lucy finally have a challenge? Bored of the classic 'Natsu wants Lucy but she doesn't want him? Then you're bound to love this!
1. Shut up

That Blonde Bitch

Chapter 1- Shut Up

"I love you"

"I know."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"But everyone else does"

"I know."

"So why don't you?"

"You bore me. I don't find you completely attractive. The way you undo your shirt buttons to show that much cleavage and shorten your skirt annoys me. That stupid side pony tail looks wierd. You're to full of yourself. You-"

"Okay okay! I get it"

"And you're a bitch."

"What!?"

"Miss Heartfillia, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, sorry sir"

"Good, now pay attention"

"You asked." Natsu hummed.

The blonde huffed in annoyance and a cute pout graced her lips.

The males in the classroom that had over heard the two's converstation stared at the pinkette as if he were a mad-man.

"Why won't you just give me a chance, Natsu?"

"Why won't you just leave me alone, Lucy?"

"But Nats-"

"Heartfillia, last warning."

Lucy sighed and turned to look at the teacher.

"Yes sir"

"Idiot." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Cutie"

He glanced over to the blonde and sent a glare her way, the girl smiling in response.

"Dude, something's seriously wrong with you- The sexiest and most popular girl is apparently head over heel for you, and you don't accept her feelings!? Any sane guy would date her in a heartbeat!"

Natsu turned to his left to look at Loke.

It'd make sense that he'd say something. He's been trying to get a date with the blonde for years now.

"Then I guess I'm not sane" Natsu shrugged and returned his attention back to the white-board.

"Natsu" A voice whispered.

Said boy groaned at the sound of _her_ voice. Why wouldn't she just forget about him?

Deciding not to bother with whatever she had to tell him, he continued to listen to the teacher.

Until a flying paper ball hit his head.

He snapped his head to look at the blonde.

"What?!" He hissed, keeping his voice low.

She said no words and only looked down at the scrunched up paper before looking back up to his own coal black eyes.

He eyed her for a few moments until picking up the paper and smoothing it out.

_'I love you_

_-Lucy H'_

Written beside her name was a small love heart and smiley face.

Typical.

He looked back up at her with his jaw clenched tightly. She smiled sweetly in attempt to get the boy to smile back.

Natsu suddenly scrunched up the paper again, turned around, and placed it on the Max's desk. Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"For you" He whispered and turned back around, flashing Lucy a quick cocky smile.

"Bastard" She growled out.

"Bitch."

"Natsu!"

"Heartfillia! Out side, now! Take your work with you!"

Lucy groaned and stood, picking up a pen, sheet of paper, and book.

She eventually began to slowly and effortlessly make her way through the desk, sending Natsu a glare at the sound of his laughing.

Natsu shook his head and looked over to the now empty desk beside him.

She was such an idiot.

Getting a sudden vibration in his pocket, Natsu slowly took out his phone, making sure the teacher wouldn't notice.

He quickly went into his messages and read the text 'I love you' from 'That blonde bitch'.

How'd she even get his number?

He looked over to the windows that lead to the hallway, seeing Lucy smiling back at him, mouthing the words 'I love you'.

That was sure to make a boy who accidently saw it blush.

'I don't' He mouthed back with a smirk.

Her mouth was set in a firm line as she raised her middle finger without any hesitation what so ever.

Natsu's smirk widened and he quickly returned the gesture.

"Dragneel! Outside, now! Take your work!"

"Wha- But!"

"Outside!"

The boy swore under his breath and gathered his things before leaving the class room.

"Hello sexy. Come to see me?"

"Shut up."

"I will if you kiss me"

"In your dreams."

"That's completely true actually"

"Fucking hell..."

**So do you like the new twist? I've never actually seen a story with this sort of theme, I'm actually starting to stop reading one of my favourite authors stories because its _always_ a story about Natsu trying to get Lucy when she doesn't think he's all that.**

**So let's spice things up a little?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Other chapters will be a lot longer than this! :-) **

**Follow/Favourite/Review and I will love you forever!**


	2. Sexy, Hot And Perfect

Chapter 2- Sexy, Hot And Perfect

**4, 038 words. Told you other chapters would be longer.**

"I really hate classes with Mr Strauss" Gray mumbled. "His 'man' talk is so annoying"

"Beyond annoying" Natsu commented as they walked to the groups usual hang out place for recess. It wasn't anything special, just a shaded area thanks to a few tree's, and a table along with chairs.

He waved a hand, seeing Gajeel, Lisanna, Erza and Jellal already there, Lisanna, Erza and Jellal on the seats and Gajeel just sitting on the ground.

Gray joined the three and seated himself on a seat while Natsu found a shaded spot beneath the tree and laid down, closing his eyes and listening to their conversation, occasionally speaking himself.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of more foot steps, then later felt someone settle beside him.

His eye brows scrunched together when another hand held his own.

"Who's holding my hand?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Lisanna." An all too familiar voice spoke. He could hear a short and stuttered 'W-what!?' coming from the silver-haired girl.

Natsu opened his eyes and glanced to the left, where a blonde laid beside him, holding his hand and eyes closed.

"Give me a warning next time" He muttered and pulled his hand away and made it as some sort of make shift cushion for his head.

"Awe, Natsu" She whined. He just knew that she would be pouting right now.

He let out a content sigh as he remembered the days before she had come to Fairy Tail High, when she had been a Sabertooth girl.

God how he wished it had stayed that way.

Along with her came that snobby Sabertooth attitude, she knew she was gorgeous, she knew she had the body, she knew it. And she wasted no time in using it to her advantage, making practically every straight male and gay female fall in love with her.

And to think she has only been here for a week.

How was he going to survive this?

Lucy quietly bent over him and placed a quick kiss on his lips, quickly backing away to sit beside Gajeel.

His eyes shot open and he instantly sat, looking around for the blonde.

"Dammit Lucy" He cursed and narrowed his eyes at said girl, who only giggled as a response.

She fucking giggled.

That bitch.

"Why couldn't you just stay at Sabertooth?" He asked no one in particular, mostly just speaking to himself.

"You're so mean to me, Natsu" She muttered and wrapped her arms around her legs, a frown gracing her lips.

Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes. Please, she could be worse if she tried.

He let out a sigh as his back harshly hit the ground. Hopefully, Lucy wouldn't disturb him this time.

"You know what Natsu," Lucy hummed and laid beside him, resting her head on his firm chest.

It was time to face the facts, she was always going to disturb him.

Natsu groaned. He wasn't even going to bother shooing her away right now. "What?"

"I think we'd look good together"

Even though his eyes were closed, he knew that everyone else were smirking, enjoying this little scene, he knew that Lucy was smiling in satisfaction, loving that he didn't move away.

"And why is that?"

"Because we're both amazing people, popular, hot, sexy, awesome-"

"They're pretty poor examples, Lucy. Aren't the girls always worried about true love and feelings, all that sort of stuff?"

Lucy shrugged. "I am, I just don't know how to explain it as an example"

"How about; I love you and if you give me a chance you'd love me too, so go out with me?"

"Okay, I love you and if you give me a chance you'd learn to love me too, so go out with me?" Lucy asked, her words beginning to drag on.

"No."

"I knew you'd say that..."

"You're not falling asleep are you?"

"No..."

"No?"

"Maybe..." She mumbled. "..Wake me a bit before the bell rings?" She asked, tilting her head up slightly to look into his eyes.

Brown bore into black until Natsu finally took his eyes away to look at the sky, muttering a 'Fine'.

"Is she still awake?" Lisanna asked after a few minutes had passed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and began to poke the blonde before blowing air onto her face, getting no response at all.

"Nope. She's asleep"

"Good" She said and began to walk over to them before bending down and carefully putting her hand into Lucy's skirt pocket.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked and tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Getting her phone, I wanna see what people like her have on their phones and pictures and stuff"

"People like her?"

"Yeah, you know, the overly popular people who people can't find the courage to speak from and they can do anything and it's considered cool and...um...I can't think of the word..."

"Bitchy?" Natsu said, a smirk growing on his lips.

"That's actually kinda what I was looking for" Lisanna said and laughed quietly.

"You do realise that if Lucy finds out you're doing this, she will literally rip you to shreds" Levy commented, her voice uneasy.

"Well she's not going to find out" As she finished speaking, she had unlocked the phone. Thank God there was no code or password.

"Ooo~ I'm in, I'm gonna check out her pics!" She squealed and swiped the iPhone until she found the gallery.

"Is it bad that Juvia really wants to look?" Juvia asked as she fought between whether to go or not. "Guys?" She raised her eyes only to see them all huddled around Lisanna, waiting to see the hidden secrets that lied in Lucy's phone. "Wait for Juvia!" She called out and ran towards them.

"Move closer to where I can see it without waking up Lucy" Natsu whispered and the group shuffled slightly, giving Natsu a view of the screen.

"There's a lot of selfies..." Erza mumbled as Lisanna swipped through several pictures of Lucy, some in the mirror, others black and white, and others with that whole top view camera position to get a good look at her massive chest.

"She's so perfect..." Levy sighed. "I'm so envious"

"Oh, she has a belly piercing!" Lisanna suddenly said, seeing a picture of her at the beach in a sexy black and pink bikini, along with a silver belly piercing that dangled down her slim stomach. "I really want one but I'm too scared, stupid her and her extra perfectness"

Finally, Lisanna scrolled to a picture with someone else. A girl with short silver hair and brown eyes along with Lucy as the two hugged each other at what looked like a park.

"Doesn't that girl kinda look like Lisanna?" Erza hummed and raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it..." Levy mused and took a closer look at the girl.

"Weird" Lisanna said and swiped to the next image. "Ooh, this must've been her previous boyfriend"

"God, she even had a perfect boyfriend..." Levy sighed again at the sight of the blonde that kissed Lucy with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Now we're getting to the good parts" Gajeel snickered.

More selfies appeared, only of other girls and instead of looking perfect they had ridiculous faces and gestures.

"Click the movie! Click the movie!" Gray eagerly chanted.

"Fine fine!" Lisanna barked and clicked the play button.

_"And here we are, at the famous haunted Heartfillia mansion of Magnolia!" A voice spoke from behind the camera and the image switched from a run down mansion to a teen boy with black hair that covered the side of his face and piercing red eyes._

_"Are you scared, Rouge?" _

_Rouge didn't reply and instead glared at the camera before looking back up at the building._

_"What about you, Lucy?" The camera moved again to Lucy, dressed in ripped shorts and a loose black shirt with a white dream catcher and converses._

_"Can we please not do this? It's really freaky" She said quietly and looked up at Heartfillia's manor with wide eyes._

_"So you are scared?"_

_"No! It's just-"_

_"BOO!" A man appeared behind Lucy and clutched onto her shoulders, the same man who had kissed her in the previous picture._

_Lucy let out a scream and whipped her head around to look at the blonde with furious eyes._

_"Sting! Don't do that!" She hissed while the boy simply laughed and wrapped his arms around her curvy figure._

_"You gotta face your fears, Lucy!" Lucy glanced up to the girl at the camera with pleading eyes._

_"But this is more than fears, Yukino! This is like facing your childhood horror!" The girl whined. "And besides, this is where all those horror movies start!"_

_"Well then I guess we're gonna be famous!" Yukino said as they began moving, Sting practically dragging Lucy._

_"Here Rouge, you hold the camera" Yukino said and handed the camera to Rouge, and the image instantly showed the Lisanna-look-alike._

_"Remember to get any good parts on camera!" _

_"Good parts?" Lucy questioned._

_"Yeah, like any ghosts or demons, or little girls singing in the corner of rooms" Yukino said and smirked._

_"That's not funny! I don't want to be here, I really want to go!" Lucy said and began to leave before Sting caught her and pulled her into her arms._

_"You scared?" He chuckled._

_"Yes!"_

_"Don't be" He whispered and softly kissed her._

_"Enough of that! I didn't come here for you two kissing and feeling each other up!"_

_"We don't feel each other up!" Lucy protested._

_"Lucy, it's not good to lie~" Sting hummed and brought the blushing girl further into the house._

_"We don't but!" _

_A few minutes later, the group continued to explore the large house without any 'ghosts' or 'demons', only the failed attempts of scary sounds from Sting._

_"This is getting boring" Yukino sighed, "I wanted something scary"_

_"Did you hear that?" Lucy said and the camera snapped from its spot on Yukino to Lucy._

_"What?" Rouge finally spoke._

_There was a small ruffled sound and Lucy tightly clutched onto Sting's arm._

_"That!" She yelled._

_"It's probably just some wind blowing something, calm down" Yukino reassured the girl. That was until a loud bang echoed from the other room._

_Lucy shouted in fear and buried her face into Sting's chest, mumbling unheard words as she trembled._

_"Can we leave now, please?" She whimpered._

_"Just a little bit longer, I want to see what it was" Sting said and began to pull the girl into the direction of the noise while the others followed._

_"Sting!"_

_"Come on Lucy, it's probably nothing" After he spoke, Sting glanced to the opposite direction of his girlfriend and winked at the camera._

"I don't like where this is going..." Jellal mumbled.

"Shoosh!"

"Okay! Geeze!"

_"Did it come from in here?" Sting asked no one in particular and began to open a door._

_"I would love to have my bedroom look like this" Yukino sarcastically said as the group peered inside the deserted bedroom._

_"Totally" Lucy agreed with an equal amount of sarcasm. "So is anyone going in there?_

_"Not me"_

_"Not me" _

_"Not me"_

_Lucy froze for a few seconds before realisation settled in. "Dammit!" She cursed. Te blonde groaned and took a glance into the dark room before giving the others a look._

_"Don't worry Lucy, it'll be fine" Yukino said and rolled her eyes._

_"Fine," Lucy mumbled and walked into the room, getting chills from the eerie silence as she looked around to find the source of the noise._

_"This is really- GUYS!" She screamed as she doors slammed shut._

_"What are you doing Sting!?" Yukino hissed at the blonde who held the doors shut on the opposite side._

_"Just giving her a little scare"_

_"This is more than just a _little_ scare!" As she spoke Lucy repeatedly banged on the door and struggled to open it, all while screaming for the door to open._

_"OPEN THE DOOR! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" She screamed and the door knob jiggled when she tried to open it._

_"It won't open Lucy!" Sting yelled back and held in a snicker._

_There was another bang and the girls' scream echoed from the room._

_"Who did you get to make the noises, Sting!?" Yukino asked and raised a silver eyebrow._

_"Rufus" He shrugged._

_"Just open the doors" Yukino barked._

_"Fine fine" Once he finished speaking, Sting released his hold on the door and Lucy came tumbling out before straightening her stance._

_"STING! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS-" And then the camera stopped._

"Well now we know where to take her for revenge" Gray snickered, getting stares from the others. "What!?"

"There's another video, watch it watch it!" Jellal said as another video appeared when Lisanna swiped the screen.

_"Fight fight fight!" People chanted as Sting repeatedly punched another boy. The camera shifted to show a wide-eyed silver-haired girl staring at the two boys intensely._

_"Shouldn't we stop them?" She asked._

_"God no! We'll end up in the fight if we attempt to!" Lucy quickly said and the camera turned to record the fight again. _

_"Who do you think is gonna win?"_

_"Sting. No doubt about it" Lucy firmly said without any hesitation. "What do you think, Rouge?" Suddenly the camera moved to show Rouge, still staring at the fight and not bothering to look at the blonde._

_"Sting."_

_"Who would've thought he'd say that" Yukino snickered._

"Boring" Lisanna muttered and swiped the screen, only to go to more photo's of the one and only, Lucy.

"How many selfies does she need to take?!" Erza asked.

"Enough to satisfy her ego" Gray replied and Erza nodded in agreement after thinking of it for a bit.

After what seemed like a thousand more pictures, another video appeared and Lisanna eagerly clicked play.

_"So" Lucy began, the camera facing her and all her video. "We just found Yukino's douple ganger"_

_"I'm pretty sure it's double ganger, not douple" Sting commented._

_"No no, it's gotta be douple, it just sounds so much better" Lucy said and looked up to the side to speak to Sting, a cheeky smile forming on her lips._

_"Anyway," She said and turned the camera around to face a group of people, a silver-haired girl with a bob cut somewhere in there._

"It's us!" Levy said as the camera showed the eight of them, minus Lucy.

_"She looks nothing like me! First of, she has blue eyes, I have brown eyes. Secondly, her ears are way too big" Yukino scoffed and earned a few giggles._

"Don't worry, your ears aren't big" Erza reassured Lisanna when she saw the frown plastered on her face.

_"Yeah, but how many teenage girls do you know with silver-haired bob cuts? None, that's right"_

_"What's with the guy with pink hair? Gaay~" Sting mused._

"Salmon, it's salmon" Natsu added.

_"Hmm" Lucy hummed as her eyes searched for the boy with pink hair until they finally found him. "He looks kinda cute actually"_

_"Lucy! You're not meant to be saying that! I'm your boyfriend!"_

_"Okay, if I'm not allowed to acknowledge the cuteness or hotness in boys then you're most definitely not allowed to go onto porn sites" Lucy said, glaring at the blonde male._

_He said nothing and instead looked anywhere but his girlfriends eyes._

_"That's what I thought." _

_"Do you think that tiny girl and badass guy are together?" Yukino asked._

_"Where?" Lucy asked._

_"Next to that gloomy blue-head"_

_"Ohh, I see. Umm...Not to sure, looks like he's into her though, with all the secret glances he's giving her" The blonde snickered._

_"She doesn't really look like one of his types, don't you think?" Yukino asked and tilted her head slightly._

_"Yeah, he looks more like the guy that goes for the dumb blondes with big boobs to get a good fuck"_

_"Wow Lucy, you just described yourself" Sting smirked._

_"Shut up Sting!" Lucy yelled, hitting his arm. "Do you want me to tell the story of how you were once chased away by a little-"_

_"Nuuuh! Shhhh! You said you wouldn't tell anyone that!" He hissed._

_"Well boyfriends aren't meant to think of their girlfriends as dumb blondes with big boobs who go with guys just to get a good fuck!"_

_"Will you guys ever stop fighting?" Yukino sighed._

_"When he stops being a dick"_

_"When she understands how to take a joke"_

_"Is the camera still recording?" Rouge asked._

_"Oh yeah" Lucy said and turned it off._

"Wow, they make a perfect couple" Lisanna said sarcastically.

"I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or offended" Levy squeaked.

"Oooh! Go into her Facebook!" Jellal said at the sudden idea.

Lisanna mumbled and 'okay' as she went back to them home screen, swiping back and forth until she found the app. "Cunt, bitch, backstabber, slut, wow. A lot of people don't like her"

"The consequences of being a bitch" Natsu shrugged.

"Mmmm" Lucy mumbled in her sleep and curled her arms around Natus's neck.

The group jumped at the sudden noise and paled at the thought of her waking up.

"Quick! Get rid of it! Put the damn thing away!" Gajeel shouted in a hushed whisper.

"I'm trying!" Lisanna hissed and with trembling hands went back to the home screen before locking it. "Someone put it back in her pocket!"

"Why can't you!?"

"Because I'm to scared!"

Levy huffed and snatched the phone away, bending down beside the blonde then carefully putting the it away.

"There, now we never speak of this again"

"Never."

"What are we never speaking of again?" Lucy asked quietly, opening her eyes.

Lisanna, along with everyone gasped at the voice, fearing that they had been caught.

"When'd you wake up?" Gray asked.

"A few seconds ago when someone started to touch my thigh" She answered, glancing up at Natsu, who in return scoffed.

"Please" He said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you moved and your phone fell out your pocket, I just put it back in" Levy said with a sweet smile. Well part of it was true.

Lisanna sighed and thanked the God's for Levy.

"Okay" Lucy said and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"15-30 minutes"

"Really? Thought it'd be longer" Lucy hummed.

_**~Next Day~**_

"Come on Natsu, it'll be fun to go to the beach! It's a Saturday and we've gotta do something!" Lisanna pleaded, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Juvia and Gray standing behind her, dressed in bikini's or swimming shorts.

"The only reason she invited us is probably just because she got a new swim suit or something though!" Natsu groaned.

"That's acutally partly the reason she did invite us, but she also did say it'll be fun to hang out for a bit!"

"Come on Natsu!" Gajeel shouted.

"Fine!" The pinkette yelled and walked back into the depths of his house to get changed.

"Guys!" Lucy shouted and ran over to the group, attracting attention from many of guys as her breast bounced with each step.

"W-wow Lucy. Nice bikini...It is a bikini right?" Gray said with wide eyes as he gawked at her, holding a hand to his nose to stop a nose bleed.

Juvia huffed and glared daggers at the blonde. "Juvia got a new bikini for Gray-sama, but does anyone notice? _Nooo._" She mumbled to herself.

Lucy giggled and hit Gray's chest playfully. "Of course it's a bikini!"

It wouldn't be such a dilemma to believe Lucy's bikini were a sexy pair of bra and panties. The top was a light purple that could be mistaken for a baby pink, with a dark purple outline and lace going from the top to the bottom on each cup, the same design for the bottoms.

"Cute piercing" Levy complimented, looking down at the jewelry that dangled down her stomach.

"Thanks!"

"Well let's go, I want to lay down" Erza said and began walking.

"Sure, I found a good spot in the shade" Lucy said as the others followed.

"Gajeel, you're drooling" Levy muttered darkly as she walked ahead of the boy.

"Ah, I-uh, just saw a BBQ!" He said, quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Last time I checked, a BBQ isn't Lucy's ass, Gajeel"

"How could we not look? I mean, she's just so..." Gray trailed of, his mind filling with various fantasies.

"Sexy?" Gajeel said.

"Hot?" Jellal added.

As Lucy led the group, a smirk crawled onto her lips with each word being said. God she loved the beach.

"This actually is a really good spot" Erza said as they all laid down their bags and took of their shoes.

"I told you!" Lucy said and sat down on her own towel.

"Do you have mascarra on, Lucy?" Levy asked and sat beside Lucy.

"Yep"

"Aren't you worried about the water?..."

"Waterproof"

"Oh.."

Lucy stopped speaking after that and instead listened to everyone's conversations, somewhere along the line she had ended up lying on her stomach, her feet swinging back and forth in the air.

"You know, you should get a belly piercing too" Jellal mumbled to Erza, and got a hit instead of a response, making Lucy giggled at the sight.

"Ah~ I love the beach! Don't you, Sting?"

Lucy froze slightly at the words, before getting enough courage to turn around and look at the people walking by, her eyebrows narrowing at the site.

"You okay, Lucy?" Levy asked, seeing the blonde's movements.

"No, not really" She confessed.

"Why?"

"My ex is here with the girl he cheated on me with"

The group behind her shifted awkwardly and glanced at each other before looking back at the blonde.

"D-do you want to, maybe, leave? We can go to the store or something?..."

"Nah, don't worry about it" She said and stood.

"Where are you going?"

"To give them a visit. I'm about to fuck up her face." She muttered darkly.

"Did she just say?"

"She'd be joking, wouldn't she?..." Gray laughed nervously.

"Hey guys!" Lucy grinned and walked in front of the couple.

"Oh, ah, Lucy...Hey..." Yukino said quietly and avoided eye contact.

"Hey Lucy..." Sting said and awkwardly laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much really, I just saw you guys and I remembered that I never really got to do _this_!" As she spoke the last word, her fist came crashing down onto Yukino's face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray yelled and the group stood and began to run towards the three.

"The fuck, Lucy!?" Yukino screeched and regained her stance before landing a punch on the blonde's jaw, making Lucy stumble a few steps back.

Lucy was about to give the girl another hit but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around her, easily restraining her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling to get out of Natsu's grip.

"Oh? You're one of the fairies now? It's not good to lower your standards so much" Sting laughed. "But I guess you already do that with guys, so this isn't really much of a surprise"

Lucy stumbled slightly when Natsu's body was no longer behind her and instead in front of Sting.

"You're the guy that cheated on her, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it? Don't tell me she's already got somebody else fucking her!"

Before Sting could say anything else, Natsu had raised his arm and pounded his fist across the blonde's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Before Natsu could knock the guy unconscious, Gajeel reacted and pulled Natsu back, stopping him from inflicting anymore damage.

"Go fuck yourself, Sting!" Lucy yelled and a smirk grew on her lips, her eyes darting back to Yukino. "Oh wait, you already have Yukino for that"

Yukino made a move but was stopped when Gray stood between the girls and outstretched his arms, pushing them away from each other.

"Oi oi, that's enough. Get you're boyfriend and move along" He said and removed his hand from the silver-haired girl. "C'mon, Lucy" Gray said and pulled the blonde behind him.

"Nice punch, Natsu" She smiled and gave the pinkette a thumbs up.

Natsu looked at her for a few seconds before laughing and grinning. "You too"


	3. The Virgin Slut's Catch

Chapter 3- The Virgin Slut's Catch

"God, it's hot," Levy wailed and waved herself with her hand.

"That's why we're at the beach" Lucy laughed.

"Does anyone have sunscreen? I really don't want a sunburn" Erza asked, looking at her friends with hopeful eyes.

"Juvia has some" Juvia said and pulled out sunscreen from her bag, handing it over to the red-head.

"I'm gonna go swimming, anyone wanna come?" Natsu said and stood, brushing the sand of his legs. He received several nods and everyone stood to go down to the ocean, except for Lucy.

"You coming Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and..." she trailed of as her eyes raked over Natsu exposed body, a smirk growing on her lips. "..._watch_"

Natsu scoffed and turned around, just because he helped her out doesn't mean he's going to be all buddy-buddy with her. He still doesn't trust her yet. Plus she's a bitch. Natsu isn't really a 'bitch' person.

"What do you think of Lucy?" Jellal suddenly asked once they were all in the water.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, like, do you think there's a catch to her?"

"A catch?"

"Yeah, she was a Sabertooth girl, saying how Sabertooth was _sooo _much better then Fairy Tail along with Sting and those other fucks, then she transfers to Fairy Tail and quickly attaches herself to us, the people Saber fucked with most, there's gotta be a catch,"

"Well let's say there is, what do you think it'd be?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you"

"Maybe she was expelled from Saber or something" Lisanna shrugged.

"Then why'd she come up to us? I think she wants to destroy us" Jellal deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna tilted her head.

"Think about it, she and the Sabers absolutely _hated_ us, we never got along, and then she just pops up here one day acting all goody-goody to us, trying to get close to us, and more importantly, close to_ Natsu_" Eyes glanced to look at the pinkette, then back to Jellal.

"And if something were to happen to Natsu, then we'd all fall apart, because he's our strongest link"

"That's actually really good thinking...And that's really terrifying too...Do you think she has the power to do something like that?" Levy said with wide eyes.

"She doesn't have to be the one to _do_ it, she just has to separate us, then one of the Sabers could get us! For all we know that whole thing with Yukino and Sting was a sham! After all, she still has the photo's of her and Sting on her phone, and she was the one who planned this day"

"I think that's crazy, for all we know, she had no choice but to transfer, it could've been against her will, and she didn't come to us because she wants to destroy us, but because we're the popular ones in school, and she wouldn't be seen hanging out with anyone of a lower status" Natsu said, not believing 'catch' that Jellal had believed.

"Whatever, but just you wait, Natsu. She'll strike soon"

"Enough of this serious talk, let's have some fun!" Lisanna giggled and jumped on Natsu from behind, pushing him under water then swimming away.

"You little sneak!" Natsu laughed and swam after her.

Around fifteen minutes passed and the group made their way back up to their area, Levy complaining the whole way about sea water that had gotten in her eye.

"Oi, you guys see that?" Jellal said and pointed up at their area.

"I don't see anything" Erza said, tilting her head.

"Exactly. Where's Lucy?"

Realisation dawned on them and they noticed the lack of presence on the towels.

"She wouldn't have left, her bag and towel's still here" Natsu pointed out.

"Shh, can you hear that?" Gajeel said and hushed them all.

"I don't here-" and then they heard it, a moan.

"Is that Lucy?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Guess we better go check it out then" Gray shrugged and walked into the small forest that was beside the beach as the others followed.

The sight they met was slightly expected, so it wasn't _what_ it was that shocked them, it was _who_. Lucy's back was pressed against one of the many trees and her wrists pinned above her head in a tight grip, though she couldn't say she cared about it a lot, it was actually quite _erotic_ in her opinion. Her newly found lover's free hand felt up her body sensually before groping her bikini-clad breast while he trailed kisses down her neck, hickeys' bound to be seen the next day.

"Lyon!?" Gray shouted and the two instantly separated, both panting.

"Gray!?" Lyon yelled in shock, staring at the boy with wide eyes.

"You guys know each other?" Lucy asked and looked at the two boys.

"I'm his brother..." Gray awkwardly laughed.

"Really?" Lucy said in shock, her mouth dropped open.

"Lucy, if you would please get a grip of yourself and go back," Erza sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, uh, okay..." Lucy mumbled and began walking.

"Wait a minute!" Lyon called out and pulled the blonde back, then dipping her with an arm around her waist and a smirk plastered on his lips.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and the two began another make-out session, completely ignoring the group of people behind them.

"Alright, that's enough," Gray said and pushed the two apart, Lisanna dragging Lucy away with the girls following.

"Call me!" Lucy said and looked behind her shoulder.

"Don't call her!" Erza yelled.

"Lyon, seriously?" Gray said and looked at his half-brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Was she good?" Gajeel curiously asked.

"Better than good," Lyon smirked.

"You know, she's got her eyes set on Natsu" Jellal said, patting Natsu's bare back.

"Really?" Lyon said with wide eyes as he looked at the pinkette. "Take the offer, Natsu. Before she loses interest in you" he laughed before he began to walk away.

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned around, walking back to the girls, the others following.

"How do you do it Lucy?" He could hear Lisanna asked once he and the others got back.

"Do what?" Lucy asked, looking up at Natsu when he sat beside her briefly before looking back to Lisanna.

"That. Just get random guys to fall head over heals for you. How do you do it?" She asked, most likely wanting some help.

"Well you gotta know who you want first, every guy is different" Lucy shrugged. "_But_, if there's one thing all guys have in common, it's their dick" she said with a smirk.

"W-what?" Lisanna stuttered.

"You heard me, I'm sure most of you know that sex is one of the things that all guys want in a relationship"

"She's right" Gajeel said while Jellal nodded in agreement, though he quickly stopped when Erza sent him a sharp glare.

"I'm sure not all guys think about that" Erza said.

"Trust me, they do" Lucy snickered. "And if you don't believe me, you're just oblivious to the truth. I'm pretty sure no guy in this group is still a virgin"

"That's not true, Jellal is" Erza said. "...Right Jellal?"

Her boyfriend looked down at her and laughed nervously. "Well..."

"Jellal!"

"Oh calm down Erza, most guys, unlike girls, can't wait to get rid of their virginity! While girls do the whole 'wait for that one special person' thing" Lucy giggled.

"What about Natsu? There's no way he'd"

"I'm not," Natsu shrugged, cutting Lisanna's sentence short. Lucy fell backwards with laughter as she clutched her gut.

"I-I told you!" She managed to say between laughs.

"Well what do us girls do if we want to do that, but we want to keep our virginity?" Lisanna asked once Lucy stopped laughing.

"You be what I call, the 'Virgin Slut'" She said with a sly smirk.

"What's a Virgin Slut?"

"Aha, that's my little secret" Lucy said with a wink.

"Virgin Slut?" Jellal raised an eyebrow and Lucy nodded in return. "Okay, that's your new name, 'Virgin Slut'"

"Well it's my secret weapon, so why not?" Lucy said with a smug grin.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Levy suddenly said.

"No! I hate that game!" Gray groaned.

"Good idea, let's do it!" Lisanna cheered.

"Ooh~ I wanna go first! Lisanna, truth or dare!?" Lucy said, her eyes locking onto Lisanna.

"Umm...Dare!"

"Kiss that guy" Lucy said pointed to a teen boy walking down the beach with another guy friend.

"W-what!?" Lisanna stuttered, looking at Gray with wide eyes.

"You chose dare~"

"F-fine" She stood and began to make her way towards the two boys.

The conversation was unheard but it was easy to see that Lisanna was nervous as hell and the guy, the bruenette, she was asking was beyond shocked.

They guessed he had agreed to the idea, but the kiss was less than what Lucy had wanted. Lisanna leaned up and pressed her own lip against his, it lasted no longer than a second before she pulled apart and ran back up the small sand hill.

Lucy sighed and shook her head. She shouldn't even try with these girls.

"Okay, Lucy, truth or dare!" Lisanna said once she sat back down.

"Dare" Lucy said instantly.

"Kiss..._her_" Lisanna snickered, knowing that Lucy wouldn't kiss a girl.

Lucy glanced behind her, seeing a girl around her own age walking down the sand. "Okay" she shrugged and stood.

"Y-you're actually gonna do it?" Gray stuttered.

"Well I was dared to," She said and began walking towards the teen.

All heads turned to watch her, seeing if she would really do it or just fake it.

"Remember to use tongue!" Gajeel called out.

"Mhmm~"

She tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned around, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Lucy leaned forward and whispered something into the girls ear and the brunette's eyes widened before she smirked. Lucy returned the smirk and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. They leaned closer and closer until their lips were connected, somewhere along the way the unknown girls' arms had snaked around Lucy's hips.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gajeel cursed and the guys unconsciously leaned forward.

"They actually are using tongue!" Gray added, mouth open wide.

The two girls little make out session ended and Lucy waved goodbye as she walked back up to the group.

"Well I found out that her name's Elena and she has a pierced tongue" Lucy said and laughed and laughed at the boys reactions.

"Are you bi?" Gray asked.

"Nope, I only did it for the dare. That was my first time kissing another girl, I just imagined I was kissing Natsu~" Lucy giggled and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu rolled his eyes and looked away from the blonde.

"Can I ask you a truth Lucy?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, sure" Lucy shrugged.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes"

"BULLSHIT!" Gajeel shouted in shock.

"NO WAY!" Gray added.

"B-but what about the whole heated make out sessions you have?" Lisanna said with wide eyes.

"I just act like I'm experienced in sex, seems to work so far. That's apart of my 'Virgin Slut' secret" Lucy snickered.

"What's the other part?"

"That's a secret"

After several more truth's and dare's, the sun was beginning to set and the group decided it was time to go home, having spent enough time at the beach.

"See ya' Levy!" Lucy waved as the smaller girl walked into her house and shut the doors.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her forearms repeatedly, getting goose bumps from the cold breeze the night sky gave off.

"I don't have a jacket or anything, so this'll have to do" Natsu mumbled and draped his towel over Lucy's shoulder.

"Thank you," Lucy said quietly with a small smile.

"Where do you live?"

"A few blocks from here" Lucy explained and pointed down a street. "Hey Natsu, can I stay over yours?" She offered, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"And why should I say yes?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're a nice person and you want to get to know me better," Lucy said and grinned cheekily. "Please?"

"...Fine..." Natsu grumbled, a light blush coating his cheeks. "Do you need to go to yours' to get some clothes?"

"Can't I just use yours?" She asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I guess..." He mumbled and crossed his muscular arms over his naked chest.

"Great, let's go!" Lucy said and began to push Natsu forward.

"Wrong way," Natsu sighed and took her hand in his own larger ones and began to drag her to his house.

Once they had reached the building, Natsu fisted his free hand and knocked on the door, someone opening it in only a few seconds.

"Natsu!" Wendy cheered and her eyes landed on the blonde beside him. "Who's that?"

"Wendy, this is Lucy, Lucy, this is Wendy, my sister"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Wendy suddenly asked.

"No, she's-"

"What's this about Natsu having a girl!?" A voice boomed and a man appeared beside Wendy. "And who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Lucy.

"U-uh, Lucy" She said, avoiding his hard gaze.

"I'm Igneel, welcome to the family!" He grinned and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"F-family?"

"Of course! You are Natsu's girlfriend!"

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend" Natsu said, pulling Lucy away from his fathers grip.

"What? She's not?" Igneel said, a frown appearing on his lips. "And here I thought Natsu finally got himself a pretty girl..." he muttered and walked away.

"You're family's crazy!" Lucy whispered.

"I know, that's why I don't bring people here much"

"And who's this gorgeous girl, Natsu?" A woman asked with a sweet smile, looking up at Lucy.

"She's-"

"She's Natsu's girlfriend!" Wendy interrupted.

"Really?" Grandine gasped.

"No, she's just a friend. Can she stay over the night?"

"Oh of course!" The older lady giggled and began walking back inside the house.

Natsu shook his head and began to lead Lucy to his bedroom while she looked around his house curiously.

"Why are guys rooms always dark?" The blonde wondered aloud once they were inside the bedroom.

"What?"

"What?"

"Nothing- wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it" Lucy giggled and waved a hand at him. "Do you have a shirt I can wear?"

"Uh, yeah," Natsu mumbled and began to rummage through his drawers before finding a plain maroon t-shirt. "Here. You can change in the bathroom" he said and pointed to the door.

"Okay," Lucy said and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click.

"What am I doing?" He groaned.

Moments later, Lucy walked out the bathroom, her bikini top in hand. "I'm just gonna put this here" she said and put it on one of the tables.

Natsu averted his eyes from her figure, he'll check her out when she can't notice. "What now?"

Lucy shrugged, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Movie?"

"Sure"

"Can we make out during the movie?"

"No."

"Awe, what about now?"

"No."

"What about after?

"No."

Annoyed at getting no as an answer every time, she roughly pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Before his mind could process what was happening, Lucy attached her lips to his own, sucking and pulling on his lower one. Once he realised what was happening, Natsu shoved her away from him, the girl falling of the bed with a high-pitched 'eek!'.

"Just chose a movie,"

"What if I want to kiss you instead?" She pouted from her spot on the floor.

"Are you good with horror?"

"What? No, why? Can I just kiss you now?"

Natsu smirked and stood, walking over to the many CD's.

"Let's watch Paranormal Activity"

"What? Natsu! I don't wanna watch that~! Can't we kiss instead?!"

"Nope," He said and dragged her to the couch tat was placed in front of the flat screen. "Make yourself comfortable, Luce."

"Did you just call me Luce?"

"What?"

"What?"

_**Flash back: Lucy's dare to kiss another girl**_

The brunette turned around curiously to see who had tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, my name's Lucy"

"Elena..." She said, eyeing Lucy.

Lucy took a step closer and leaned forward until Elena could feel her hot breath on the side of her neck. "I was dared to kiss you and I want to make it look really hot 'cause there are a lot of guys watching and they expect a lot out of me. Help me out?" she whispered.

"Sure, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do" Elena smirked and pulled Lucy closer. "Wrap your arms around my neck, okay?"

"You seem very experienced"

"I'm gay"

"Oh! Well that kinda worked out in a way" Lucy giggled softly.

"Start closing your eyes and let me take the lead," Elena said and leaned forward while Lucy shut her eyes and stood on her toes slightly to reach the slightly taller girl.

**AND THAT IS THAT! ENJOY THE SEXINESS OF TODAY'S CHAPTER!**


	4. Cross My Heart

Chapter 4- Cross My Heart

_Cross my heart _

_And hope to die _

_Stick a needle in my eye _

_Wait a moment, _

_I spoke a lie _

_I never really _

_Wanted to die. _

_But if I may _

_And if I might _

_My heart is open _

_For tonight _

_Though my lips are sealed _

_And a promise is true _

_I won't break my word _

_My word to you. _

_Cross my heart _

_Hope to die _

_Stick a needle in my eye. _

_A secret's a secret _

_My word is forever _

_I will tell no one _

_About your cruel endeavour. _

_You claim no pain _

_But I see right through _

_Your words in _

_Everything you do. _

_Teary eyes _

_Broken heart _

_Life has torn _

_You apart _

_Cross my heart _

_Hope to die _

_Stick a needle in my eye _

_I loved you then _

_I love you now _

_I'll still love you _

_Though I'll break my vow. _

_I can't hold this secret _

_Any longer _

_It's hurting you _

_Not making you stronger. _

_You're my friend _

_So I'll risk your respect _

_By hurting you _

_I can protect _

_I'll save you _

_Since you will not _

_You might hate me _

_But I'll give it a shot. _

_I'm willing to risk _

_Our bond that we own _

_So long as you're safe _

_You won't be alone. _

_Cross my heart _

_Hope to die _

_Stick a needle in my eye _

_Break my promise _

_Tell a lie _

_Save my friend  
though, maybe it's 'bye.'_

Lucy eyed Lisanna as she leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder and he whispered something to her. That should be her, not Lisanna.

Something was wrong with Lisanna, Lucy had noticed. She had been depressed lately at school and Lucy was eager to know why, because it was starting to piss her off. She had _tried_ to be friendlier than usual and said hello or smiled and Lisanna just looked away, completely ignoring her. Lucy did _not_ like to get ignored.

Everyone one was sitting closer to her than usual, they were all smiling and trying to be extra happy, extra funny. But there was something about the way that they acted that was…awkward…nervous maybe.

Either way Lucy hated it. Nobody had noticed her presence for the past two days. That definitely was not good enough.

She sighed and stood, swinger her bag straps over her shoulder. "I'm leaving." She said and got at least three glances. _Glances_. Not even actual stares. What, was she not good enough to make eye contact with? "Fine then. Fuck you too." She said and walked away, almost feeling the glares that burned into her back.

She sighed and walked around the school, looking for a shaded and secluded area. Walking behind the school, she thought she had found the perfect spot, only to walk away when she found two people making out.

The bell rang and Lucy groaned in annoyance. Science. Great.

As she walked, she passed an interesting sight. The boy she had caught kissing some random was now kissing Levy. Very interesting. Levy said something and then walked away while he turned and began to walk somewhere else.

Lucy decided to follow him.

Taking out her mobile, she rang a number that had been rang multiple times.

"Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Sting. You know Levy McGarden?"

"Yeah."

"Who's she dating?"

"Some guy named Jet. You saw something bad happen that you weren't supposed to see, didn't you?" He asked and Lucy knew that he would be smirking.

"Yeah. I'll ring you again when I'm done."

"Are you gonna destroy their relationship?"

"Basically."

"Good." He said and she hung up.

"Jet!" She called out and he turned, just in time to be pushed against the wall.

"Lucy?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"So you've heard of me?" She smirked.

"Well who hasn't?"

"Good point." She laughed.

"Well what do you want? I have to get to class."

She hummed, a mischievous smirk dancing across her lips. "You see…" She trailed off. "I saw you kissing someone…" She stood on her tippy-toes and brought her lips close to his ear. "And it wasn't Levy."

He froze and a look of horror took over his features. "Y-you saw?"

"You're not denying it."

His eyes widened and he held onto her shoulder's. "Please! Don't tell anyone! I'm begging you!" He pleaded.

"You're telling me you want me to forget about what I saw you do and that I have to lie to my friend?"

"Yes! That's what I want you to do! Please! Promise you won't tell!"

"I…" She took over his terrified figure and an amused smile stretched across her lips and something sparkled in her eyes. "Promise. Cross my heart." Even though she promised, Jet knew from then on that he would be dying on the inside and she was digging his grave.

Lucy took a step back and she smiled, like nothing had ever happened. "It was nice meeting you, Jet." She said and walked away to her class.

Heads turned when the door opened. What? Haven't they ever seen a human girl before.

"Lucy. You're late." The teacher said.

"Yeah."

"May I ask why?"

"I was in the bathroom."

"It takes you twenty minutes to go to the bathroom?"

"I got lost."

"You've been at this school for about a month now, you should know the school."

"Well I don't."

"Detention, Lucy." He said and Lucy groaned as she sat at one of the experiment tables, seeing as there was no spare seat for her with Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and Erza.

"I swear it looked like she was kissing him!" Gray said.

"Lucy wouldn't do that to Levy…would she?" Erza said.

Gray shrugged. "Maybe something happened between them and she was doing this as a way of revenge. Maybe she's trying to be number one by taking us down one by one."

"Well we shouldn't make assumptions just yet…" Erza said and they took a quick glance. "Is it just me or has she been kinda moody lately?"

"Yeah, with that whole 'Well fuck you too' thing she pulled off at lunch."

"You guys make her sound like some evil villain." Natsu sighed and shook his head.

_**~Lunch~**_

"Shouldn't you be in detention, Lucy?" Erza asked

Lucy shrugged. "Yeah. So is anyone in here dating anyone?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Why?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy shrugged. "I saw Levy kissing some guy a bit after the bell rang for science and I always thought Levy was dating Gajeel." Gajeel's frown deepened and Lucy knew she had struck a chord.

"I thought you said you were in the bathroom?" Erza said, her eyebrows narrowing.

"No, remember I was lost. I happened to see them while I was trying to find my way around the school." She said.

"Why didn't you just ask Levy for directions?"

Lucy's eyebrows narrowed and she locked eyes with Erza. "Because I didn't want to disturb them. Why so many questions, Erza?" Erza didn't answer and Lucy smiled, pleased with herself. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Levy blushed. "His name's Jet,"

"Really? I love that name! So what, are you guys in lo~ve?" Lucy asked with a giggle.

"They are. Jet had a crush on her pretty much from the first time they met but only had the guts to ask her out at the beginning of the year. They're really happy together." Erza said, her eyes boring into Lucy's.

"That sounds like such a cliché love story…" Lucy hummed and picked a small flower from the ground then began to rip of its petals. "You're just missing the part where he cheats on his girlfriend…" She said, a sadistic smile on her lips.

"You tryin' to imply something!?" Gajeel yelled and Lucy snapped her head up to look at him with wide eyes, not expecting his sudden outburst.

"No…" She trailed of. "Why would I? After all, they do love each other. So that would never happen."

"Can we just change the subject guys?" Gray sighed.

The group agreed and Juvia began to tell a story of whatever happened in science in her class, but Lucy payed no mind to it. Her eyes stayed focused on Natsu and Lisanna. She blushed and giggled while he smiled down at her with a loving gaze. Why couldn't he ever look at Lucy like that?

Later, the bell rang and everyone stood, saying some things before walking away. Before Natsu could get too far, she grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back, away from everyone and more importantly, Lisanna.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"What?" Natsu said and raised an eyebrow.

"Lisanna. Something happened to her. Did you guys start dating? Did someone break up with her? Did her cat die?"

Natsu sighed and pulled his wrist out of her grip. "Her mum…She died from cancer three days ago and Lisanna's in a fragile state…"

Lucy's eyes grew wider as she glanced over to Lisanna, who was standing a few feet away waiting for Natsu. She looked away and looked back up at Natsu, her eyes softening. "Well that's a shame, but…" She trailed of and stood on her tippy-toes, her lips inches away from Natsu's own. "I'm not going to give you up to her." She said then softly kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away.

"You're selfish, you know that right?"

"I just don't like to share my toys,"

"I'm not a _toy_, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and took a step back. "You sure about that?" She said and walked away.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Lucy sighed and tapped her pen against her desk as the teacher rambled on and on and on…

"You've seemed kind of on edge lately. Something on your mind?" Natsu asked quietly, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Lucy smiled and shook her head.

Half an hour, the bell rang and Lucy eagerly stuffed her books and pens into her school bag then made her way out of the classroom. Walking behind the school, she found the familiar brunette and backstabbing asshole.

"Hey, why don't you find someone who's single?" She smiled at the girl and pulled Jet aside.

"What are you doing?!" He said.

Lucy let out a small laugh before the smile dropped and she looked ready to shed some blood. "See here's the thing. I'm not going to watch my friend be so happy-go-lucky while you suck faces with some random."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You tell her or I will. Right now."

"You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I _lied_." She sneered.

"Maybe I'll just let you tell her then."

"You sure about that?" If you tell her then she will probably thank you for being able to tell her and you wouldn't get beat up. _But_, if _I_ tell her, well, let's just say I probably won't even recognise that face of yours."

Equally terrifying glares sparked between the two.

"Do we have a deal?"

He didn't answer.

"Jet. I said-"

"Yes! I know! Fine! We have a deal!" He said and shoved her away from him. "You win."

Lucy smiled warmly and brushed a strand of hair away from in front of his eyes in a loving matter. "I always win, Jet."

"Where is she then?"

"Where she always is."

"What?! You don't expect me to say it in front of everyone do you?!"

"Well you could do that or you could just pull her away, tell her, and then walk away. Simple as that."

He sighed and glanced at her before nodding and taking a step forward, but was stopped when Lucy put an arm in front of him.

"Wait, leave in about fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"It'll let you think of what you're going to say." She said and walked away with a smile gradually growing on her lips. People were just so easy to manipulate sometimes.

"Hey guys," Lucy said and sat down in the group, receiving several hey's and hello's in response.

The all looked away and continued to talk about whatever they had to say before Lucy had come over. Reaching into the depths of her pocket, Lucy pulled out her mobile and began to aimlessly scroll through Facebook, occasionally liking and commenting on some statuses or photos. Unconsciously, her eyes continued to dart to the small digital clock at the top of her screen, watching intensely as minutes passed.

"Hey, Levy." Jet said with a weak smile as he stood before the group. The corners of Lucy's lip-stick stained lips twitched and she held in a smile that itched to come to life.

"Jet," Levy said with a beaming smile and stood to embrace her boyfriend.

"Can I talk to you…You know, alone?" This seemed to spark the others attention when they stopped to glance at him, knowing that those words couldn't mean anything good.

An odd look took over Levy's features before she nodded. "Sure," She said and Jet led them a bit away from the group.

As they got further and further away, Lucy's eyes remained glued to the screen, showing no signs on being interested in what was happening.

"You wouldn't know what they're talking about, would you?" Erza asked, tearing her eyes away from Jet and Levy's figures.

Lucy shook her head and turned off her mobile then stuffed it in her pocket. "No."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone turned to look just in time to see Levy's hand plummet down to meet Jet's cheek, his head flicking to the side with the amount of force. Levy fled the scene with tears in her eyes. Lisanna, Juvia and Erza stood and rushed over to the now crying girl.

"Looks like Levy and her boyfriend had a little fight." Lucy paused before quietly laughing. "Excuse my incorrect use of words. I mean _ex_-boyfriend."

"Little looks like an understatement." Gray said and looked over to the three girls with furrowed eyebrows.

Lucy followed where he looked and for a brief moment, her eyes locked with Jet's own sorrowful ones. Quickly, she tore her eyes away and bit the inside of her cheek, hating the guilty feeling that she would have to carry for the rest of her life. Erza, Lisanna, Juvia and Levy walked away to somewhere inside the school buildings, which Lucy assumed they were going to the bathroom to clean up Levy's no doubt red and puffy face from all the sobbing she had done. Correction. Is doing. She hadn't really stopped yet.

Seeing that there was no more Silver-haired blue-eyed girl to cuddle up to Natsu and that he was free at the moment, Lucy scooted closer to him until their shoulders touched.

She sighed. "Well hasn't this been an eventful week?"

Gajeel scoffed. A 'no shit Sherlock' sort of scoff.

"First Lisanna's mother," Jellal trailed of.

"Then Levy and Jet's break up…" Gray finished off, getting a few bad looks. "What!? You still think after that that they're getting back together!?" He rolled his eyes. "We've all been there, we know how it ends."

"I feel like I should be with Levy." Lucy said and pondered on the idea and rested her head against Natsu's shoulder.

"You probably should." Natsu said, glancing down at her.

Lucy shrugged. "Oh well. I probably wouldn't much help."

"That's true." Jellal agreed.

"So what do you think happened?" Lucy asked. "Like what got between them?"

"Maybe he's doing drugs?"

"Herpes?"

"He's a murderer?"

"He over fed her fish?"

"He could have dumped her if she didn't want to have sex with him?"

"Maybe he cheated."

**Poor Jet, his first time appearing and that happens D:**

**QUE MUSIC!**

**LOVERS TO FRIENDS, STRANGERS TO DUST, WHY DO ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AND END?**

**Yeah, I don't really know the words…. **


End file.
